


Addiction

by 色盲患者 (Achromate_C)



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromate_C/pseuds/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2%E6%82%A3%E8%80%85
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi, 大门未知子/城之内博美
Kudos: 18





	Addiction

“诶？已经下午了吗？”

城之内博美随便套了件睡衣起床，打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，靠着卧室门框瞥了一眼墙上的时钟。腰酸的感觉阵阵传来，她不得已扶住腰慢慢活动两下，顺便瞪了一眼快要躺在沙发上、嘴角都要咧到天上去的罪魁祸首。

“啊，你起来啦，下午好噢～”

笑着举起手中的啤酒罐向她轻轻摇晃，大门未知子已然并不惧怕城之内博美扔过来的对她来说起不到任何威慑作用的眼神。

“你什么时候起来的？”

城之内博美走到厨房给自己倒了杯温水，显然是大门未知子之前烧好的，她心想这人有的时候也不像看起来那样不靠谱嘛。慢慢嘬着杯子里的水，她又走近沙发，取下被那人框在手中还泛着凉气的啤酒罐，把自己的杯子塞到她手里。

“我中午就起来了哦～我可不像某人睡到这时候才醒。”

几乎是故意说出这句，话音刚落大门未知子便看到城之内博美白了她一眼，还没等她喝上一口就抢走了还没在她手里停留半分钟的水杯，她委屈地扁了扁嘴，拿回茶几上的啤酒罐。附身再起身时视线不小心停留在城之内博美暴露在空气中的大腿根部的红痕上，耳尖有些发烫。

“我可不像大门医生体力这么好，连着做好·几·场·手·术都不累。”

大门未知子看到她又白了她一眼，语气并不友善却也并不是真的生了气。她又冲她笑笑，紧接着肩膀就挨上了不轻不重的一拳。她笑弯了眼，尝试冲她撒娇。

“城之内医生我也想喝温水！”

被喊到名字的人正端着水杯慢慢挪向浴室，半晌慢悠悠飘来一句：“想喝就自己去倒。”

大门未知子“哼”了一声，听到那人毫不留情的关门声后，扁了扁嘴。

“小气！”

等到城之内博美擦着头发从浴室里走出来，餐桌上已经摆好了两份便当。她还没来得及疑惑，大门未知子便已然拿着吹风机等在一旁了。

“今天怎么这么勤快了？”

吹风机的轰鸣声在耳边响起，城之内博美也不知道她是否听见了自己的问话。她修长的手指在自己的发丝间穿梭着，偶尔帮她按摩几下，起床之后昏昏沉沉的思绪总算清晰了些。

“偶尔我也要多照顾你一下嘛。”

轰鸣声停了下来，大门未知子一边收起吹风机一边回复她之前的问题。城之内博美摸了摸仍带有些许水汽的发丝，在心里给她的回复勉强打了个八十分。

不知道多久以前她曾经说过喜欢头发半干的状态， 大门未知子就这样记了下来，明明对其他事都能毫不在意的大门医生却唯独为她破例，城之内博美勾起嘴角，心情很是愉悦。

吃完也不知道是午餐还是晚餐的一顿饭，收拾好了便当盒，厨房里的城之内博美回头瞧见大门未知子又坐在沙发上喝着新打开的啤酒看着无聊的电视，索性直接走近她跪坐在她的腿上挡住她的视线。

“电视，看不到了。”

大门未知子抬眼看她，眼神里满是无辜。

“怎么？出差刚回来你就只是想看电视？”

城之内博美挑了挑眉，把她手中的啤酒放到茶几上，两只手臂撑住沙发靠背，强迫她抬起头与自己对视。

“那城之内医生想聊点什么？”她回答着，用手臂环住城之内博美的腰。

“你不在的时候工作时间都变长了。”

“嗯，然后呢。”手掌沿着她的脊椎向下，嗯？她怎么…没穿内裤…？

“小舞好几次吵着要跟你通话…你在外面记得给晶叔小舞多打几次…电话…”

“嗯，还有吗。”手指挑起睡衣边缘触碰到皮肤，顺着尾椎骨逐渐下移，她瞧见身上那人的脸倏地红了起来，视线也渐渐失了焦，连说出口的语句都变得断断续续起来。不过，却始终没有阻止她的意思。

“你经常去的那家鲷鱼烧店的老板…都问起你了…嗯…你怎么…哈…”

还沾有凉意的手指抚上腿根处的肌肤引起局部颤栗，城之内博美害羞地闭上眼，双手不自觉搂住她的脖颈，喘息愈发灼热。即便会对这种事情下意识感到羞耻，可身体还是自顾自地兴奋了起来，欲望如洪水般袭来，多余的情感即将要被吞噬殆尽。

昨天才刚刚做过好几次，她竟然也会这般欲求不满吗？明明早就不是精力充沛的年轻人了。

“这就没有了吗？诶——我超期待的！”

手指沾了沾湿润的液体浅浅进出着，那人的喘息紧接着失去了固定频率，通红着脸咬着嘴唇试图阻止令人害羞的呻吟脱口而出，于是喉咙里的声音只能通过鼻腔轻哼出声。大门未知子勾起嘴角，心想城之内医生不同往日的这般模样，真是可爱极了。

“你在期待…嗯…什么啊…”

城之内博美觉得大门未知子好像很喜欢在这种事情上逗弄她，她每次都羞耻地快要躲进墙缝里，却又始终拿她没办法。她的手指仍然浅尝辄止地进出着，一副“我听不到答案就不给你”的模样。

“嗯——我出差这么久城之内医生都没有想我吗？”

自己的睡衣套在城之内博美身上显然有些大了，连领口都比平时暴露出了更多的肌肤。她用牙齿咬开睡衣的第一颗纽扣，胸部轮廓堪堪露出一部分来，那人的发尾恰好停留在胸部，深褐色的长发散落在胸前，有种说不出的情色意味。

“当然会想…哈啊…”

细碎的吻落在胸前，时不时的吮吸引起阵阵疼痛，城之内博美把手指伸进她的发丝间，微睁开眼看着用手挑起的半长发丝从自己指尖滑落。怔了半晌才反应过来这人好像正沿着睡衣遮不到的地方用吻描绘着她的轮廓，本就灼热的双颊瞬间烧的更烫了。

身体里原本敷衍的手指突然没入深处又停下了动作，察觉到危险的城之内博美疑惑地睁开眼，在看到大门未知子眼神里一闪而过的狡黠时便直觉大事不妙。她用鼻尖顶开一侧的衣襟，逐渐将目标转移至危险区域，她好像在抬眼望着自己，额前的发丝散乱垂下，遮挡了她的视线，让人看不清楚她的想法。一侧的顶端逐渐在她唇齿间变得挺立，城之内博美发觉撑起身子的大腿都在微微颤抖着。意识因小腹灼热的温度而逐渐模糊，偶尔的愣神之间又忽然听见那人含糊不清的问话。

“城之内医生…想我的时候…会做什么呢？”

手术台上的严肃、平日里的幼稚、此刻的狡猾，脑海中闪现出大门未知子的各种模样，城之内博美快要分辨不出哪一个才是她真正的样子。众多形象却又彼此重叠，最后只勾勒出她的笑颜，明明没什么威严却又让人无法拒绝，城之内博美昏沉沉地想着，下次一起做手术时一定要呛她两句来报仇。

在恋人面前抚慰自己远比情爱本身更令人羞愤，她别过头去不看那人明显带有调笑意味的眼神，自己的手指触碰到早已泛滥不堪的部位时才想起，她的手指…还在自己的身体里。

这人究竟想戏弄她到什么时候。

她闭上眼，咬紧下唇，顺着她埋在身体内一动不动的手指没入，脸颊传来的温度烫的吓人。

“…啊！…哈…”

这种感觉实在太过奇怪，她下意识低下头，扶住那人肩膀的手也加了些力道。明明垂下的发丝能够恰好挡住她的表情，可大门未知子偏要仰起头从中寻求她的吻，两个人的呼吸在狭小的空间中交杂得更加彻底。她感觉到大门未知子正在用鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的鼻翼，她的舌尖划过自己的下唇，随后到来的是意料之外的温柔的吻。

可她总是不会遵照自己想象的那般行动，正如她此前一直没有动作的手指突然缓缓挪动了起来，城之内博美有些懊悔，她早该想到的。

“等…大门…さん…你别动…哈啊…”

不同频率的双重刺激让她有些招架不住，呼吸倏地急促起来，她只好率先结束掉绵长的吻，仰头汲取空气。 但大门未知子明显没有放过她的意思，手指仍然极其缓慢地进出着。

“做的不错，博美ちゃん。”

两人之间鲜有的亲昵称呼让城之内博美呼吸一滞，身体条件反射般瑟缩了一下，过速的心跳已然无法控制，累积的快感轻易决了堤，卸了力的身体直接瘫软在了大门未知子怀中。

等到身上的人呼吸渐渐平缓，她才慢慢撤出手指，连带着她自己的一起。体液沾湿了睡裤的布料，浅浅的呜咽声又在耳边响起，她条件反射般吞咽一下，心尖有些难耐的痒。

几乎是立刻遵循了本能的冲动，她抱起身上的人，只用一秒就转换了两人的位置。

城之内博美下意识觉得羞赧，不禁伸过手臂遮住自己的眼睛。黑暗中其他感官都变得更加敏感，她感觉到有人握住自己的手腕，开始慢慢舔舐沾满体液的手指。

好不容易恢复正常的心跳再一次过了速，连带着呼吸一起变得急促。她稍微向上挪动手臂，又因为眼前的光景不可遏止地烧红了脸。

大门未知子瞥了一眼她因情欲而变得通红的眼角，在心里偷偷想象城之内博美因为自己的动作而无法忍耐的模样。

事实证明她也的确是最懂得城之内博美的那个人，不管是作为同事，还是作为恋人。

她看到那双好看的眼眸里混杂在情欲中一闪而过的坚定，下一秒那人收回自己的手，拽下她的衣领，强迫自己与她接吻。

“别舔了…”

在换气间隙，城之内博美抵住她的额头这样讲。她闻言勾起嘴角，又轻轻吻了吻她的脸颊、侧颈、耳垂。

有手臂环住自己的背，紧接着，大门未知子听到自己的恋人在她耳边这样讲：

“…再更多触碰我吧…未知子。”

她觉得自己身体里好像有什么在这一瞬间崩碎殆尽了。

在她的印象里，城之内博美好像从未向她央求过什么，即便是刚确定关系时，她的麻醉医也只是笑吟吟地答应了她的约会请求，好看的双眸快要盛不下满溢的笑意。而现在却…

大门未知子稍微跪坐起身，望着身下的人。长发凌乱的散落在身后，身上的睡衣早已被自己解开，身体正随着呼吸上下起伏着，旧的吻痕上又被覆上新的红色，还带有些许水渍，诱惑意味颇为明显。她用手掌抚过她的腰腹，起伏的幅度显然更大了。

等到自己的呼吸也变得急促起来，她才察觉到自己的肾上腺素已然爆了表。

细碎的吻重新落到身上，沿着腹部线条向下直至危险区域，城之内博美昏昏沉沉间意识到事情有些不对，慌忙起身想要阻止她却还是晚了一步。

电流自那一处迅速传遍全身，支撑身体的力道也随之消失，而后身体重重砸回沙发靠垫上。轻易累加起来的快感让她喘息的幅度更加夸张，她本能地想合拢双腿，却又始终被禁锢住动弹不得。羞耻感和快感交织着冲击她的神经，为了分担过于强烈的刺激只得紧攥着靠枕弓起身子，意识模糊间自己好像叫了许多声外科医的名字，而后终于在一片空白中攀上了顶峰。

将体液舔舐干净，大门未知子起身把还在颤抖的城之内博美揽进自己怀里，轻轻吻了吻她皱起的眉心。

“怎么样？城之内医生这次满足了没有？”

语气中明显带有调笑意味，城之内博美抬眼瞪了她一眼，心想这个人真是恶趣味。

“还好之后几天没有工作，不然你就死定了。”

“啊——？为什么啊！城之内医生明明很享——唔！”

“…闭嘴。”

城之内博美心虚地看向一旁，躲开大门未知子带有笑意的眼神，脸颊和耳尖一并红了起来。

大门未知子见了，嘴角反而勾起了更夸张的弧度。

“はい，はい！”

-END-


End file.
